Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex and have been designed for use in a wide variety of communications environments. Demand continues to rise among the subscriber base of end users for network access across diverse network environments. In particular, configuring suitable network architecture for vehicular environments (e.g., automobiles, airplanes, trains, boats, etc.) presents unique difficulties. For example, many legacy applications may not support mobility or multi-homing and thus may be of limited value in a vehicular network. Another obstacle is the lack of interoperability between various mobility schemes, which can create isolated pockets of mobile networks having nodes that cannot communicate with nodes belonging to a different type of mobile network. Moreover, the high variability and availability of wireless links due to vehicle mobility can adversely affect quality of service in a vehicular environment. High packet losses due to the varying wireless channel characteristics can cause significant degradation in the quality and quantity of services that can be provided to subscribers. Thus, providing a comprehensive architecture that can provide a quality user experience by integrating legacy applications, enabling interoperability between disparate mobility schemes, and mitigating temporary network disconnections continues to present significant challenges to system designers, automobile manufacturers, service providers, and the like.